


For Want Of

by orphan_account



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pushing Daisies
Genre: Angst, Bangsian Fantasy, Drama, F/F, New York City, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlotte 'Chuck' Charles learned the truth behind her miraculous survival, seeking to tell the world what she knows, considering it a duty. She finds that for all her bravery she'll need more then just that to achieve expressing a revelation that will bring her attention and scrutiny unlike any experienced before.Entrusted with a secret, the first to know it, Trish views her own duty to be protecting Charlotte, knowing well what will come, another part of her considers dissuading Charlotte from saying a word about her experience.





	

Her surroundings were a blur, the sounds reduced to white noise. All Charlotte could feel was tension, a hand placed against her shoulder jolted her suddenly. She blinked as she struggled to catch her breath.

Looking up and seeing she was still in the radio station, staff flitting about while the cute blonde girl, Trish she reminded herself, Trish was standing over her. An odd expression, it took a long moment for Charlotte to realize it was concern. The brunette managed to eke out a thin response. “I’m fine, thanks.”

A hesitant nod, Trish lightly curled her fingers then patted the other woman’s shoulder as she replied. “It’s not too late to reschedule.”

Shaking her head vigorously, Charlotte attempted to show confidence but balked once again, her voice inflecting before she’d even finished. “No, no I want to do this.”

Trish remained dubious about Charlotte’s assertion, yet decided not to challenge her. A soft reply. “Ok.” Her only acknowledgement as she made her way back to her seat.

Charlotte’s eyes trailed after Trish, noticing that she was able to keep calm and collected it further irked her. Tapping her foot lightly Charlotte attempted to control her breathing, feeling as if every motion was bringing greater collective attention upon her.

The splintered focus resurged as she felt her shuddering breaths hitting her one after the other, darkness then began to take hold. Her vision fading, her hearing blank. Yet Charlotte’s own hard sob snapped her back to reality.

Feeling herself trembling as her sight resumed but through torrents of unshed tears. Feeling someone taking hold of her, guiding her away, she reached a hand to wipe away her tears. The effort proving futile as the flow didn’t stem.

Trish’s voice sounded gentle but even more concerned. “Charlotte?” Snapping her attention to the blonde, Charlotte mumbled. “But what about the show?”

Trish showed a thin smile, an attempt to reassure her. “Technical difficulties.”

A nod, Charlotte managed a meek smile as she replied. “Sorry, I guess I’m not ready yet.”


End file.
